FAIRY TAIL: A New Future!
by mortalwolves
Summary: Natsu takes me on a job but we meet two other dragon slayers who natsu hates because of what minerva done to me in the magic games. but they seem guilty and when i think things are bad enough, something bad happens to me. something very bad. but yet at the same time its good? from the other version fairy tail: a new future (just different but parts from the other version)


**SO IM FINALLY BACK \(^_^)/ I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I CANT EDIT MY OTHER STORY FOR SOME REASON AND HAVE DECIDED TO START AGAIN :P BUT ANYWAY HERE IT IS. AND YES IT HAS BEEN CHANGED QUITE A BIT. This is based a month after 'Eclair & Momon died' (from the movie)**

_CHAPTER 1: __**WE MEET AGAIN**_

_LUCY'S POV:_

I sat at my desk looking at a blank piece of paper. I didn't know what to say, usually I would have a million thing's to write down but the only things I could think of was '_My parents are dead, michelle is dead and now Eclair and Momon are dead...'_ how much more pain do I need to endure?. The guilds moving on. slowly.. Wendy is sad because she thought that some how she could have healed Eclair but Romeo has been cheering her up, and me, well I guess I could be better. I haven't been on any jobs for three weeks and well to be honest I haven't been to the guild for a three weeks either. Levy and a few other of my guild mates has been visiting me though, levy's talking about how her and Gageel have been going on jobs together _'they're getting pretty close'_ I thought. I decided to not write tonight I was to tired, I quickly grabbed a towel and hopped in the shower for a quick wash. I sat in there for a long time, but evetually got out and wrapped the towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind me, and as I turned around I felt my eyes widen. "Natsu.." I said so silently that I could barely here myself, there he was sitting on my bed gazing at me. "Where have you been?" I asked sadly "Mira said it was probably best if I left you,but you haven't come to the guild in ages and um.. happy was getting worried" he said. Nearly as soon as he said it happy came flying in through my window which was wide open making the cold air give me goosebumps, or maybe it was the intent stare natsu was giving me. "What are you talking about Natsu, your the one who was getting worried" happy said covering his mouth to stiffle a giggle._ 'Natsu was worried about me?' _"ehh?! I was not, I just wanted to go on a job" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu saw that I was looking at him and quickly looked away, but I could've sworn I saw his face turn red. _'Maybe he's mad I haven't been going on any jobs?!' _I thought worriedly, And as if Happy could read my mind he shoved a job request in my face. I looked at the request in my hands.

**_ !_****_WANTED DARK MAGE_****_!_**

_**REWARD: **_

_**$100,000 jewel**_

_**Celestial spirits key**_

_**PLEASE FIND THIS DARK MAGE HE HAS **_

_**DESTROYED MY SCIENCE LAB **_

_**AND HAS TAKEN MY...**_

"The bottom part is missing?" I said "yeah thats how I found it, but I thought the money was good and especially the fact that you can get a celestial spirit key" Natsu replied. "So when are you and happy going on this job?" I asked, Natsu looked up quickly "you mean your not coming?!" he exclaimed "no sorry Natsu I don't really feel like go-!" I felt natsu's hands wrap around my waist and lift me over his shoulder . "whether you like it or not" Natsu said not looking at me "your coming with me" then he jumped straight out of my window after grabbing my keys. When we arrived at the guild everyone was staring at me, Natsu still hadn't put me down and I was blushing furiously. Finally he put me down and put the request on the table for Mira to sign, giving me enough time to see Wendy who was with Romeo. "Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed "It's been so long, im glad your back" I frowned a bit "yeah im sorry I've just been..um" _'Dont cry,Dont cry!'_. suddenly Natsu was back, grabbed my hand and ushered me out the door leaving everyone in the guild speechless. I turned to look at Natsu as soon as we got out of the guild, "um earth to Natsu, earth to natsu...Natsu!" he looked at me startled "you can let go of my hand now" he quickly realised he was holding my hand and let go. For a second I felt an ache in my heart?. The whole way to the train station we didn't talk but in the corner of my eye I caught Natsu glancing at me. "I'm glad Wendy put a troia spell on me otherwise I think the train would have killed me" he laughed "Yeah,you sure are lucky to have her" I replied, But for a second I could've sworn I heard Natsu say _'I'm lucky to have you' _but I was probably just imagining it. When we got on the train I realised something "where's Happy?" I asked "He stayed behind with Charle and Wendy" Natsu admitted sadly "He seems to be with her a lot lately"

"Well it's pretty simple" I said but Natsu looked at me with a confused expression "Natsu you are so blunt. Happy likes her" Natsu looked at me like I was stupid "Um lucy of course Happy likes her, he likes everyone?". I felt like smacking Natsu across the head "Baka. do you not know what it means to love someone?!" Natsu shook his head, I sighed. "Natsu when someone loves someone it means that they want to be with and protect that certain person forever" I said, suddenly Natsu's eyes widened "whats wrong?" I asked "I..I think Im in love with someone!" he said in a shocked voice. "Wh..who is it?" I asked curiously but deep inside I knew who it was "Well I've known her for a long time, but every time something happens to her I feel like im going crazy" then he grinned "But im not telling you" I pouted "meanie" I mumbled looking out the window. It was so obvulous who Natsu liked everyone knew it. Ever since she came back she's been saying weird things like _'stay with Natsu Lucy, when someone close to him is around it makes him stronger' _to me but I know she likes him. besides Mira said that when they were younger they used to tell everyone that when they were older they were going to marry each other, so now that Lisanna's back why wont she ask him out? and why am I caring?.

"I thought we would never breath in fresh air again" Natsu said excitedly, He had his hands on his hips and he was looking around at the view. "hey there's a town over there why dont we grab a bite and then head of to see this scientist guy?" Natsu asked me "Well I am pretty tired and I can ask the waiter there where the scientist lives" I replied sighing in defeat. When we arrived in the town called 'Mysteque city' Natsu said that we should stay in an Inn called the seven dwarves. As we entered Natsu tensed up, ahead of us was someone I didn't think I would see again, "Sting and Rogue" I heard Natsu say in disgust as he moved to stand in front of me. I saw Sting look at me in a painful expression and Rogue looked down in what looked like shame. I looked around nervously and in horror saw Minerva sitting down on the bar stool. "come on Natsu lets just go put our stuff in our rooms then go" I said tugging his vest, eventually after giving Rogue and Sting another glare he moved outside with me. I let out a shaky breath and looked up at Natsu worriedly "hey Natsu are you okay?" I asked "yeah lets just go get something to eat then go straight to that scientist guy" he replied but looked behind him as Sting and Rogue went into a place selling food. "I guess were gonna have to eat there too because I cant see any other food places" but Natsu only nodded not taking his eyes of the door Sting had just walked through with Rogue, "yeah. I guess we have too" he said quietly".

When we entered Sting and Rogue were sitting at the edge of the bar talking to each other so Natsu ushered me to a table far away so that you couldn't see the bar. The guy at the bar looked good looking but he kept on licking his lips every time he looked at me, it made me shiver but Natsu didn't notice the guy because he was still glaring at the other two dragon slayers. "What can I get for you two love birds darlin?" a female waiter asked Natsu who snapped his attention to her "Oh, no where not.." Natsu said looking down "Oop sorry my mistake" she said quickly "so what do you two wanna order?" I looked at Natsu questionally "um i'll just have the Mystic chicken but can you light it on fire please?" Natsu asked "i'll just have a juice please" I said "Ok so thats~ one mystic fire chicken and a juice i'll get that right away" she said smiling. Then I realised I was supposed to ask her about where the scientist guy lives "I'll be right back!" I said to Natsu and he nodded uncertainly. When I made it up to the counter that creepy guy was there but I didn't have a choice I had to ask him where the waiter went. "Um excuse me do you know where the waiter named sherril went?" he looked at me and moved his black hair out of his face while grinning "sure she just went this way" he said pointing into the kitchen. I looked behind me and I couldn't see Natsu because a wall was blocking my view but I turned and looked at Sting for some reason, and he seemed to be listening to my conversation with a worried expression. "are you coming?" the bartender asked and I nodded uncertainly like Natsu had before.

"I just saw her go through here before, she must be emptying the trash" he said looking at me "um ok" I replied as we walked outside. I suddenly got very scared no one was out here and the bartender had just closed the door behind me and stood infront of it. I started taking steps backward but I felt the wall hit my back, the bartender stepped forward and I tried to turn and run the other way but he grabbed both wrists and slammed them agains't the wall, I cried out in pain but he pressed his lips to mine harshly. I tried to squirm away but he was to strong. suddenly a bright light appeared and right in front of me Zeref had taken the bartenders place. Or more like Zeref was the bartender!?. I felt weak and dropped to my knees "w..what have you done t..to me?" I said weakly "I took your enegy so I could return to my body instead of that filthy bartender,and now I have two dragons slayers possesions" he laughed like a maniac. _'what does he mean two dragon slayers possesions? maybe he means Natsu because im was his teamate but what other dragon slayer?' _"what are you going to do to me?"I asked "you will see, and the two dragon slayers will hear" he said smiling evily.

_Then everything blacked out..._

**SOOOOO... HOW WAS IT \(o.O)/ SORRY IF I HAVE A FEW ACCIDENTS BUT IM JUST SO~ TIRED. NOW I KNOW IT DOESNT SOUND LIKE THE OTHER VERSION I WROTE BUT IT WILL, THE STARTING HAS JUST BEEN RE-MADE BUT AS FOR THE OTHER VERSION I WILL MAKE IT SOUND MORE LIKE HOW THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY TALK INSTEAD OF ALL 'LOVEY DOVEY!' **

**PLEASE COMMENT BELOW**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**BUT ALSO VOTE ON WHO YOU THINK LUCY SHOULD END UP WITH**

**I CANNOT DECIDE I LOVE BOTH OF THEM .**

**STING~.~.~.OR~.~.~NATSU**


End file.
